


Futa Jaune

by TicciToby334



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dubstep Dildo, F/F, Futa!Jaune, Genderbending, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Submission, Succubus, Vaginal Sex, more to be added - Freeform, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: In this universe, Jaune Arc is born a futa, and renamed Joan Arc after puberty. These are her adventures and misadventures with the women of Remnant. Futa!Jaune/Harem as I haven't found anywhere Jaune is a futa. Going to be mainly smut. Enjoy if interested! Fuck off if not!





	1. Introduction

My name is Jaune Arc. Well, I’m called Joan Arc now, but I was born Jaune Arc. Wait… I’m sorry, that’s confusing. Let me explain.

I’m not trans, nor do I crossdress. I’m a hermaphrodite, or a futanari. Meaning, I was born with both sets of genetalia, which work. Well, except for my womb… lost that a while ago…

Anyways, due to me being a feta, I was mistaken as a boy since birth. I was an adorable little boy, in the sorta way that I was a menace to everyone with my pranks and mischief. Then, puberty hit me like a truck. While every other guy’s voices got deeper and their balls dropped, my voice got a bit deeper, but stayed feminine, while mine dropped as well. While their bodies got leaner, mine got curvier. The main thing that set me from the rest of the pre-teens and teens were my breasts.

I grew from flat to a large C-Cup overnight, literally. I fall asleep flat one night, with a body like a boy’s, and woke the next morning with tits that made every girl in my class envious.

And another thing. I was said to be a heartbreaker when I was older, right? A devilishly handsome guy with charisma and charm once puberty ended? Well, that went out the window. I was a heartbreaker, yes, but to men.

Apparently, as I started noticing women, the men started to notice me. Ohm that was a nightmare…

Anyways, that’s enough about my past before the story I’m about to tell you. This is the how I got the majority of Beacon Academy after me.


	2. Bullheads

I was leaning against the wall of the bullhead, sitting on the floor. I was trying to, at that moment, doze off and sleep through my hangover, due to my friends from Arcadia coming with me to Vale. They decided it would be a good idea to see me off with a night of partying. The reason to celebrate? Me, Joan Arc, making into Beacon Academy, the Hunters Academy, of which has a student body ratio of two males to every thirty females, and over a thousand males and females to one futanari.

Anyways, they wished me luck with a toast of whiskey, before we started to take shots of vodka and rum. Then, I met 2-3 women - I couldn’t remember at the time the number, due to double vision - and I offered to pay for their drinks after they told me that they had a really bad breakup, though they only met in Vale recently. Thanking me, they ordered something called Sanguine’s Bane. Deciding why the hell not, I ordered one too. The rest of the night was a blur.

I woke up the next morning in a bed that’s wasn’t mine, in an apartment that’s wasn’t mine, and next to a white haired woman and a raven haired woman. We were all three naked. Getting out of bed, going to the bathroom and getting dressed, I realized I was going to be late if I didn’t hurry back to my apartment, get my stuff, and hurry to the docks.

I quickly wrote a note down to the two women, which apologized for leaving, explaining why I was leaving, and gave them my scroll number. I mean, who wouldn't want two sexy women to have their number?

~~

Anyways, here I was, finishing off a nasty concoction of Midol and coffee. It did not help, at all. My migraine was the size of Atlas’ military forces, or the number of incompetent huntsmen in Vacuo, when I was poked twice on the side.

Slowly lifting my head, I saw a teen girl with long black hair that had a single streak of pink, wearing dark green robes that clung a bit to her modest body. Her pink eyes - same color as the streak - looked me over. She was honestly very beautiful, and I wouldn’t mind waking up to her in the mornings.

“Yes?” I asked tiredly, my throat dry.

“Midol won’t help if your hangover is as bad as I think it is. Trust me, I know. My girlfriend, though she’ll never admit we’re together, is a heavy drinker if she’s not hyped up on enough sugar to kill a Goliath in a second”  
I rubbed my tired eyes and sighed. “Thanks…” 

She looked closer at me, eyes narrowed as she stared into my eyes. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I moved back. I mean, yeah, she’s beautiful and all, but she said herself that she had a girlfriend. Even if she didn’t, I wouldn’t want to be so close to her, as it looked like she was about to either stab me or help me.

“Sanguine’s Bane?” She asked as she pulled back. When I nodded, she sighed and reached into her jacket and pulled out a small jar of what looked to be red syrup. “Your this into your coffee. It’s mixed with special herbs that help with almost any headache. Should help with hangover induced ones” she said as she smiled.

I smiled back and thanked her before extending my hand. “Joan Arc”

To which she took and shook, her smile getting a bit wider. “Lie Rin”

And then another young woman with red-orange hair pops up from behind her, like a cartoon character coming from behind a lamp post or table leg. “And Nora!” She exclaimed, startling Rin and making me wince. The new girl, Nora, was slightly chubby around her waist, but was, as modern kids would say - I don’t use modern slang, even though I’m part of the modern generation - thicc in thighs and ass. Again, I wouldn’t mind waking up to her.

This’ll be a pain in the ass if I’m on a team with these two. Not only would they most likely argue, but I would have to hold back my urges…  
…  
…  
…  
Oh, wait. Nevermind about the arguing part, they just started kissing. Dammit, now I’m hard…


	3. Speeches

I was getting incredibly bored and incredibly aroused as I stood in the middle of the massive auditorium, surrounded on all sides by temptation. It was heaven and it was torture. Up on stage was Professor Ozpin, who was giving a speech all while taking small breaks, sipping his coffee. By her side was a very curvy teacher, her stern emerald greens gazing over the crowd, blonde hair tied in a bun, and her body seemingly shoved into clothes that seemed multiple sizes too small. 

'She would either be a dom in bed, or a complete sub' I thought as she looked over at me. As our eyes made contact, I activated my semblance.

~~

My semblance is strange, almost not at all combat related. I call it 'Succubus' Gaze'. What it does is that it tells me what my partner loves in bed, and sometimes makes me mark them as mine, only when they devote themselves to me. Only time it can be combat related was that I could use it to flirt with the enemy, bed the enemy, or sometimes - though rarer than Marking - see their surface thoughts that aren't fueled by lust.

~~

Anyways, when I activated my semblance on the stern cougar of a woman, I learned she was an almost complete submissive, wanting to be told what to do in even the simplest task, like choosing clothes, eating food, schedules and who and who not to talk to. She loved girls who were confident, yet caring and passionate.

Deactivating my semblance - which changes my eye color from azure to a glowing violet - I winked at her and made a kissy face, before putting my fingers in a V-shape and sliding my long, thick tongue through.

Her reaction was beautiful. Her face erupted into the most amazing blush and she let out a barely audible squeak as she looked away, but glancing back at me occasionally.

I smirked, as my job was done for now. Now, if only I could distract myself from the models of teenagers. Honestly, were all of these women made to tease guys by just breathing, sending those bosoms jiggling - even the flattest ones had jiggle!


	4. Chocoholic (Coco Part 1, Showers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan's first conquest is none other than Coco Adel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks used in the chapter: deepthroat, musk, facials, submission, testicle bath/tea bag

I sighed as I waited for all the women to leave the girl's bathroom, as I'm sure they don't want to see a futa and think that they're just perverts with fake breasts, trying to sneak a peak.

When the last girl left, I walked in and chose the furthest stall. Setting down my clothes, I sighed. This was going to be a hard four years, I just know it.

I stripped and turned on the shower, I let it heat up before I stepped under, the warm water cascading down my body. I washed every inch, making sure to get everywhere thoroughly, of course, this means I had to rub my E-cup breasts that I hide with a binder. This led to my fourteen inch long and three inch thick cock getting erect as my fingers ghosted over my sensitive, massive breasts. I knew that it wouldn't go soft, at all, unless I had relief - multiple awkward situations and trial and error proved that.

I trailed a hand down my abs, shivering as I felt the strength hidden underneath all eight bunches of muscles.

I sighed and started stroking as I closed my eyes, , thinking about the bodies of the two women I woke up next to earlier that day, and fantasies of Goodwitch. One hand went past my shaft and squeezed the sack that rested underneath, together the size of both my fists. I bit my lip to stifle a moan.

I was so into it that I didn't notice someone sneak up behind me.

That is, until they started groping my breasts. With a yelp I spun around, my cock slapping their bare hip as I did.

There, in front of me, was girl that was slightly shorter than me. She was fit and curvy, like a model, though she looked like an actual one, with the way she stood, compared to the model-esque girls that made up most of the population at Beacon. Her breasts were large, not big like mine, more of a DD-cup. Her belly was toned, a bare crotch, and a shapely ass. Her short hair reached just past her chin, getting soaked in the water of the shower.

She smirked at me, hazel eyes filled with mirth and lust as she looked me over, licking her lips.

"Hello there, stud~" she purred as she moved closer, her hips swaying. I backed up, in fear that she was going to hurt me because of my extra appendage.

When my back hit the wall, I realized what she said. My jaw dropped a bit and I stuttered. I'm usually very confident when it comes to women - though it's often mistaken as cockiness and arrogance - but I'm usually the one coming onto women, not women coming onto me - though that has happened, both ways. She pressed her breasts against mine, our faces close. One hand wrapped around my shaft and started pumping it as the other made its way to my head, the long, dainty digits trailing through my hair.

"It's been so long since I've had something this big~ And attached to girl like yourself?~" she whispered huskily, voice laced with lust. "I want it~ What do you say, baby? Help a girl out?~"

Before I could say anything, she knelt down and winked at me before taking my sack in her mouth, giving my testes a tongue bath. I moaned softly as she pumped my girlcock.

She was so skilled with her tongue that my knees threatened to give out, but I had to hold on. A couple times during the tongue bath she would switch sides of the sack, or the entire sack into her mouth, or just pump my shaft with my balls on her chin as she pressed her face to the underside of my cock, her nose pressed against the flesh where my sausage met my eggs in a hanky, inhaling the musk and seeming to get off on the smell alone - if the moans, shivering and slight cross eyed expression she'd get every couple sniffs were any indicator.

She slowly pulled back once they were fully and thoroughly drenched in saliva, until they came out of her mouth with an audible pop.

The girl then took the tip into her mouth, moaning at what I assumed was the feeling, before moving her head down my shaft, not stopping at the back of her throat.

With a slight gag, she pushed forwards even more, her nose almost at my crotch, three or four inches away.

She looked up at me with eyes full of eagerness and lust. That look, along with her mouth stretched around my girth and her throat bulging from my length, was a beautiful sight to see. I instinctively activated my semblance and saw she wanted to be used as a toy, used only for my pleasure. That she wanted to be there after a long day for me, to please me with anything, be it a blowjob while eating or playing video games, or riding my cock all night.

I thought that my semblance somehow went wonky and wasn't picking up her lust fueled thoughts correctly, as there was no way that a drop-dead gorgeous girl like her wanted to be treated like that. Goodwitch I can understand, as she had that dominant demeanor but wanted to be conquered.

However, it my pleasure, train of thought and semblance ended when she pulled back. She panted, red-faced from the lack of air once she came off my cock. She stroked my shaft hard and fast, saliva dripping between her lips and my tip in naughty trails. What she said next made me almost cum then and there.

"Use my throat like your personal cocksleeve. If I like it, then I'll serve you, however you want, whenever you want, wherever you want~ I'll be at your beck and call~" she said, confirming what I saw before she took most of my cock down her throat again.

Not wanting to lose this opportunity, I grabbed her head and forced it all the way down to my crotch. She gagged, her nose buried in my hairless crotch while her tongue licks a bit at my sack, saliva starting to build up between her and me.

From there I started moving her head up and down my shaft, my hand having a firm grip on the back of her head, her dark brown hair bunched up in my hand. My head tilted back in pleasure as I did this. She moaned and gagged hard as her eyes rolled into her head, a lewd squelching sound coming from between her legs, her moans getting louder as she did. I assumed she was pleasing herself as I was using her to please me.

After a bit of using her throat to please myself, and multiple orgasms from her - as her fingers moved in and out of her like a piston set on high, I shivered and held her head as I hilted myself in her throat and came what seemed like gallons of spunk. She screamed as she came once again, eyes rolled back as her tongue hang out. I pulled out of her mouth mid-orgasm, my cock twitching as I did so. I was still cumming hard, thick rope after thick rope of the off-white substance landing on her face and in her mouth. Some even landed on her large breasts. She had to close one eye, her hair being streaked with the baby batter, and her mouth overflowing with cum as her face was coated in it.

After my orgasm died, she looked at me with the eye she had open, lust and excitement in her eye as she bounced up and down. Her cum covered tits moved in a hypnotic way with each bounce. Soon, she settled down and looked my right in the eye and opened her mouth more before she did something that caused me to get hard instantly. She started to gargle it, making lewd noises and bubbles as she did so. She did this close to a minute before she closed her mouth and swallowed,

She swallowed it all with a shiver, a breathy moan and finished with a sigh. Once she was done, she opened her mouth to show she had swallowed it all like a good girl. I blinked at that thought. That was new… Anyways, she then wiped her face clean and breasts clean, licking it off her fingers in a sultry way, keeping eye contact the entire time. Then she leaned in and cleaned my cum and saliva covered cock up by licking it.

She then stood and smiled before kissing my cheek. "What's your name, cutie?" She purred, her body shivering in what I assumed was the afterglow of so many orgasms.

I gulp. "J-Joan Arc" I say, my confidence and dominant demeanor that I had during the blowjob gone as I feared her going to snitch on me because of what she did. That's happened a couple times, with girls coming onto me, having sex with me, then going off in tears, claiming that I raped them. Hate those kinda girls…

"Coco Adel" she said, me only realizing that her voice a bit raspy. We both knew she was gonna lose her voice a bit, what with her wanting me to pound her throat as hard as I could. She pecked my lips once before walking away. She got dressed and, as she was about to walk out of the bathroom, she looked over her shoulder. "Get dressed. Lights out in fifteen for the new students" she said, before winking and blowing a kiss, walking away with a sexy sway in her hips.

I stood there in shock for a bit, before I realized what she had said. After a quick wash and dry, I went to go get dressed when I saw the note. It was a scroll number, lying on top of my pjs, with a small message under the number. Ignoring it for now, I got dressed and headed to my already claimed spot.

It was there, before the lights shut off, that I opened the note. There, on the piece of paper, was a dark, coffee brown lipstick mark, followed by the message.

'It was a fun first meeting, Mistress Joan~ I hope we can catch up sometime in the near future? I have a feeling that my jaw is gonna be tired from tonight, and from our future meet-ups. After all, we did talk a lot~ I'm looking forwards to it~' I smiled at the note, but it quickly morphed into a from as I looked down, my cock straining against my thick sweats specifically designed to hide it. Guess what? It still showed. I blushed and quickly rolled over onto my belly, wincing at the pain. Dammit… this is going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Coco is very OOC - from what little screen time she had and what the FNDM has gathered about her personality - but you have to remember; Joan's semblance is to see their lustful thoughts and inner desires, and use that to her advantage. In my story, most of the Huntresses who are powerful - almost all of them - are internally submissive, showing a dominant and cocky nature to hide the fact that they want to be controlled. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! This is my first time writing smut - without it being from a role-play between me and someone else first - so I'm not sure if it sucks more than Coco did in this chapter or if it's sexy.


End file.
